Season 11
The eleventh season of'' Two and a Half Men'' premiered on CBS Broadcasting Inc. (CBS) in September 26th, 2013 in the United States & Canada. Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper, who was a main character in the first ten seasons is currently attending college and is now downgraded to the recurring character status and will be replaced with Amber Tamblyn who will portray Charlie's long lost daughter, Jenny Harper and will move in the beach house with her uncle Alan and Walden. On July 10, 2013 it was confirmed that she will be homosexual. This is the third season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper and with internet billionaire Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt, who was introduced in Season 9. This season will be the first season with Jon Cryer as Alan Harper being the only original "man" on the show. Starting this season, the series now airs on Thursdays at 9:30'' ''P.M. Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper , who only made one appearance last season, will make more appearances this season. Plot Jake leaves the beach house he has lived in since 2003 to go to Japan after being stationed there for at least for a year. In his absence, a young woman named Jenny arrives at the beach house claiming to be Charlie Harper's long-lost teenage daughter, who went looking for her late father and eventually moves in with Alan and Walden, taking Jake's old room. Eventually Jenny moves in with Evelyn and Marty Pepper. She moves back in with Alan and Walden. Cast Main In Order Of Credit *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (6/6) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (6/6) *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper (5/6) (episodes 7 onwards) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Melnick (Possible) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (6/6) *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (2/6) Recurring In Order Of First Appearance *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper (5/6) (episodes 1-6) *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (3/6) *Carl Reiner as Marty Pepper (1/6) *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt (1/6) *D.B Sweeney as Larry (1/6) *Melanie Lynskey as Rose (Episode Scheduled) *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (Eventual) *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick (Probable) *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope (Probable) *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt (Probable) Special Guest-Stars In Order Of First Episode *Kelly Sry as Henry *Lilah Richcreek as Keri *Shanti Lowry as Tonya/Tara *Edie McLurg as Helen *Kimberly Herbert-Gregory as Lisa *Jennifer Chang as Colleen *Jennifer Aspen as Stephanie Chapman *Molly Stanton as Michaela *Nicole Travolta as Heidi *Tara Perry as Sarah *Camila Greenberg as Leslie *Marianne Chambers as Kelly *Tiffany Panhilason as Heather *Lynda Carter as Herself *Carrie Russo as Girl O.S. Episodes Production On April 26, 2013, CBS renewed the series for an 11th season after closing one-year deals with Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer. Angus T. Jones, who is currently attending college, has been relegated to recurring status for Season 11. He will be replaced by Amber Tamblyn, who will portray Charlie's previous unknown teenage daughter. Promo Vid Trivia *This is the first season not to feature Angus T. Jones as a series regular. *Holland Taylor, who only made one appearance in the last season, will make more appearances this season. *This is the first season to feature Amber Tamblyn. *Jon Cryer,Holland Taylor (and maybe eventually even Marin Hinkle) are the only original main cast members. Category:Seasons